Last Chance For A Happy Ending
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Regina tries one last time for a 'Happy Ending' Trigger Warning! *inside A/N* Character Death. Rated M to be safe


**A/N: Because I am so freaking frustrated with myself about my Castle Fic, and pissed off with OUaT, and family shit... I wrote this.**

**Trigger Warning: Mention of Rape, Suicide**

**Character Death**

**To my Castle fans: *if you're reading this* I REALLY AM WORKING ON MY FICS. I can't express how sorry I am, but I have not forgotten them. I swear I haven't. **

* * *

No Way Of A Happy Ending

Regina watched with tears in her eyes as Henry hugged Emma tightly. She had been falsely accused, provoked, threatened, hurt, and used, but instead of frying some Charming ass, she had used such simple magic. No harm had been caused to the blonde after being thrown backwards. She had not killed Archie, yet her son was being told she had, being poisoned against her, The cricket may have pissed her off, and destroyed her trust, but he had been the only one to care at all.

She swallowed hard as a painful thought dawned on her, there wasn't any happiness left for her. There was never to be any happiness, anywhere, for her anymore. All of her happiness was dead or gone… her father, her true love, her only friend, the only one who cared, and now her son. Her son was being turned against her, for a crime she didn't commit. They didn't care for her, he didn't love her… there was nothing left for her. Nothing but hurt, nothing but pain. She was all alone. No one would ever care. She was simply a heartless murderer, no one would think of her as anything but.

A shuttering sob ripped through her chest as her mother's words rang clear in her ears. _Love is weakness, Regina._

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes against the reign of tears. She was done for. There was no point in her living… they were only going to execute her anyway. Snow still had her happy ending, her true love, her daughter, her grandson, her kingdom, and Regina still had no one. Her life was still empty, she was still unloved, and alone.

Clenching her fists, she looked back into her review mirror, watching with sadness as Emma and Henry were clearly having a conversation, most likely about her betrayal. Gritting her teeth she forced herself not to cry, she couldn't give Snow that sense of victory, she had to be strong, she couldn't let the blasted Charmings take away her strength. She could not let them execute her, but she had to at least try to get Henry to listen, because if Henry still held hope, then maybe she could try once more for a happy ending.

Stepping out from her car she ran her fingertips along the smoothness of the Mercedes she had grown to love. Swallowing again, she turned and headed to where Emma and Henry sat, ignoring the looks she was receiving. "Henry, I would like to speak with you," her voice was soft, but both turned to her, eyes full of surprise and hatred, "please."

Emma stood abruptly, "Get the hell away from him."

"I wasn't speaking to you Miss. Swan. I was speaking to _my_ son. The son _I_ raised for his whole life. The son I raised to be a good young man. Henry, the son I gave a bed to sleep in, food to eat, and taught the value of life. The son I raised to be polite. I may not love well, Miss. Swan, but I have always and will always love Henry. I will not have Henry growing up believing there is only one side to any story, and I wish to-"

Henry stood, interrupting, "No! You killed Archie! My real mom told me what she saw! There is not two sides! He is dead, and you killed him!"

"Henry, I did not kill-"

"Don't make me arrest you for it now. You should be behind bars, and that's exactly where I'm going to be putting you if you don't back off," Emma bit out.

"He may have angered me, and destroyed my trust, but I did not kill Archie, and it was, under no circumstances, appropriate to provoke me as you had Sheriff Swan. Isn't it called, misuse of the law?"

"You're the Evil Queen, and you won't ever change. I hoped you could, but it's clear you can't. I don't want to talk to you. You don't tell the truth, you tell lies," Henry said, his voice void of any emotion.

Tears caught in Regina's eyes as a lump formed in her throat, "Henry, you can't honestly believe that?" She could feel the townspeople slowly crowding to watch from a distance, but forced herself not to create a sound barrier, it didn't matter anyway… it was already evident that Henry didn't care for her, so life would not last, " Who took care of you when you were sick? Kissed your knees when you fell? Henry, I am changing, I have changed, because I love you."

"No you don't, it's all lies! You tried to kill Snow after you told her you loved her, it's just a trick!" Henry shouted.

"Henry-"

"Leave him alone, Miss. Mills!" Emma snapped, Regina gaping at the blonde in shock at the title no person had ever called her before.

She straightened and gave Emma a dark glare, her voice dropping an octave as she spoke, "Miss. Swan, I do hope you never use that tone of voice with me again. I am not here to speak with you, I am here to talk to my son. The son, might I remind you, who is legally mine, and not yours. I have the adoption papers to prove it. I'm pretty sure they say 'closed adoption' because you didn't want any connection with Henry. You were in jail as it was, and from the way that a certain Ne-"

"And what court is going to let you stay his mother?"

"The same court that you can't tell about magic," Regina snarled, "The same court that Mr. Gold and I went through to confirm the closed adoption of my son. Henry Claude Mills. There is no piece of you in his name, Miss. Swan, because he is not legally your son."

"Go away! Just leave me alone! I wish you would just leave me alone!" Henry shouted, "I wish you'd never adopted me! Just leave me alone! You're not my mom! You're just the Evil Queen, and will never change!"

Regina's heart clenched at his words, her body becoming weak. There wasn't any changing his mind, but she asked him again anyway, "Henry, do you really wish that? Do you really want that?"

He stared coldly at her for a brief moment before turning to Emma and taking her hand in his, "Come on Mom, I want to go home. You can deal with her later. It's not as if she can go anywhere to hide."

_ No, I will not have him leave without getting to say goodbye. I will not have them leave so easy, I will have my ending with an audience._

Regina shouldered passed Emma, breaking the handhold and knelt by her son speaking quickly but clearly, "I hope you find your happy ending, Henry, because I do love you. I never got a happy ending, and I never will, I hope you understand you need to be careful about what you wish for, because someday you may regret it. All magic comes at a price, good or dark, and I hope that you can find your happy ending the right way."

"Get away from him!" Emma shouted, tearing Regina away and knocking her back violently. The blonde made motion to grab her, but Regina's hand flew up, freezing the movement just as Cora had done so many times to her own body.

Henry launched himself at her screaming at her to let Emma go, but Regina side stepped as he barreled past losing his balance and falling to the ground, stunned for just long enough for Regina's purposes, but the people were coming closer, and she needed them to be close enough, but not too close for her grand exit.

Regina knew she was running low on time, but she needed to drive a sense of guilt into Emma before leaving. "You've won Emma. Don't worry, he's all yours. I won't be but a memory, one that you will all soon forget because no person cares about an 'Evil Witch' in this town. Congratulations savior., you've saved the people, but remember, all magic comes at a price. I've realized that no life has any happiness for me. No life will ever offer me a happy ending."

She turned and addressed the people gathering as Henry stood, clearly ready to attack again, "Congratulations, the grand savior has won. The only satisfaction left for me is knowing that the true killer of Archie Hopper is just as black as I am, but was able to get away. If he or she is ever found, make sure my gratitude is expressed. Congratulations Snow!" Regina shouted, noticing the obnoxious little brat and the man she called her 'true love' step out from Granny's Diner leading the other guests out in wonder of what was going on.

"Congratulations! You have my surrender, but here, let me do the executing. Make sure you don't stop it like you did the last time." She waved her hand, a purple haze shrouding her hand before clearing to reveal a shimmering silver pistol, "But," she waved her opposite hand, freezing the whole crowd's advancement, "let me tell you a few things before I go," she took a step forward, "so that you all can remember the day the Evil Queen blew herself away before your very eyes."

"Reg-"

"Ah-ah-ah, doesn't the woman being executed deserve at least to say her dying words in peace?" Regina clucked at Emma, a laugh escaping her lips before she turned back to glare at Snow, twitching a finger that drew the younger woman to her. "Your father, Snow, might have been a good man to you, and he may have acted kind to the people of his kingdom, but he was a monster."

Regina placed a finger beneath Snow's chin, "Do you remember the wedding, dear Snow? Do you remember how he didn't even invite me up, but instead, he called you to the front of the crowd and called you beautiful and wonderful. Well, here's the part about the wedding that you don't know. He raped me," she spat in Snow's face, forcing the younger woman to keep eye contact, "he forced himself on me, and took my innocence. Just because I was married to him, gave him no right to take it without my consent. The only thing that I was happy about was that my mother had long since before destroyed my ability to have children. It was an accident, the only thing she ever did that was accidental, because to not have children meant I couldn't produce any heirs, but she never told your father, and she tied my tongue with a curse. Besides, he had you, what sick man such as himself would have wanted a child of mine to rule his precious kingdom."

"I-"

"No! I am not finished! I have one last thing to say. Remember this, and remember it well. You jump to conclusions, and poison Henry against me, but without the curse Henry would not exist. Without my mother's destroying my body, I would not have come to adopt, and I would not have adopted Henry. So, remember, that without me, Henry would not be in your life right now."

She pulled back from Snow, releasing the other's face harshly before looking out at the crowd, "And here, I give you the falling of your Queen! To all of you, may you all burn in hell!" She released the safety of the gun and looked behind her to where her son was wiggling and struggling against the magical hold she had painfully chosen to cast upon him as well, "Good bye, Henry. I'll do the one thing that I can to make you happy. I will grant you your wish, and I will leave you to be with Emma."

Standing tall, Regina turned around one last time to lock eyes with her accursed enemy, "I hope it was all worth it Snow. I hope your winning was worth it," a sad smile graced her lips as she put the gun to her head. A single tear slipped silently from her eye as she pulled the trigger.

* * *

**A/N: Ok... the end? Well... I guess that's up to you. I mean, anything can happen right? IDK... well, maybe sometime I'll write a sequel of something... IDK... but I really needed to get this out. I posted it onto Tumblr *CrazyBeCatMethuselaHoneysuck le* and thought I'd post it here too.**


End file.
